The Labyrinth Court
by Amai Itonami
Summary: The Seigaku Girls Tennis Team, weak? No way. Akuru, Reika, Iyakaru, Chihiro, Itakiyu, Sakuyasa, Kimikaruka, and their own special rookie... Mazia, love it? Read it, feel it, and wait, though you're in for a long ride. One love triangle, a surprise fiance, new rivals, and one champion, will they be able to face it all? Saa, who knows? Seigaku X OC Team DISCONTINUED AND REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1 Just The Info

_~ The Labyrinth Court~_

_**Information Matrix**_

Harunai Mazia

Nickname given to Mazia: Za-chan/ Ma-chan

Gender: Female

Age: Freshman

Hobbies/ Favorites: Tennis, cooking, singing, daydreaming, and video games/ manga. {Grape Ponta}

Tennis Colors: Black and Gold.

Status: Girls Tennis Club's Regular.

Abilities: Mugen Chishi Kokimi {Dreams Of Fatal Feeling}, Aerial Sky Serve, Flower Petal Shot, Dread Serve, Twist Serve, Twist Spin Shot, and Nitoryuu.

Background: Her mother is a tennis master! Her mother's name was Luca, her childhood and best friend ever was Nanjirou. She really never got to meet him. Her mother taught her everything about tennis, the moves, and the serves. Just like Ryoma and Nanjirou, she was a copy of her mother as well. Actually, half copy. She's also another but only a little bit of Nanjirou's copy. You'll learn more about her later on. She's also the main heroine.

Looks: She has midnight blue hair that reaches her waist, she usually puts it up in a ponytail. Her eyes are a soft lavender color. She wears a gold tank top which is sparkly and a black crop top ith her name imprinted on the back. She also wears black capris and black sneakers with an M in gold on the side. She also has 4 gold wristbands, 5 black ones on the right arm, and 3 purple wristbands and 4 blue ones on the left. She also has a necklace that is diamond shaped that change colors depending on her mood.

Sakamoto Akuru

Nickname given by Mazia: Aku-buchou

Gender: Female

Age: Third year

Hobbies: Tennis and taking care of Kimiko.

Status: Girls Tennis Club Captain.

Looks: Curly Dark purple hair that reaches mid-back. Her eyes were cerulean.

Sakamoto Kimikaruka

Nickname given by Mazia: Kimi-senpai

Gender: Female

Age: Second year

Status: Girls Tennis Club Regular

Hobbies: Eating sweets, cooking, and Tennis.

Looks: Maroon curly hair that reaches a little past her shoulders and she has the same eyes as her older sister, Akuru.

**Yurukime Reika**

Nickname given by Mazia: Rei-senpai

Gender: Female

Age: Third year

Status: Girls Tennis Club Vice Captain.

Hobbies: Making strange cookies, collecting data, and Tennis.

Looks: Silky black hair that reaches her knees and is braided in a ponytail. Her eyes are the color of Kimiko's hair.

Sachiko Chihirokali

Nickname given by Mazia: Chi-senpai

Gender: Female

Age: Third year

Status: Girls Tennis Club Regular

Hobbies: Reading, taking care of Mazia, and Tennis.

Fanclub: As much as Mazia.

Looks: Wavy Sea Blue hair that is in a low ponytail and her eyes are a soft sky blue.

Killika Sakuyasa

Nickname given by Mazia: Saku-senpai

Gender: Female

Age: Third year

Status: Girls Tennis Club Regular

Hobbies: Gymnastics, Art, and Tennis.

Looks: Dark brown curly hair that reaches mid-back. She mostly puts it in a messy bun when she does any sports of some kind. She also has emerald green eyes.

Yakuto Iyakaru

Nickname given by Mazia: Yaku-senpai

Gender: Female

Age: Third year

Status: Girls Tennis Regular

Hobbies: Writing, cooking, and Tennis

Looks: Waist length red hair and amber eyes.

Yakuto Itakiyu

Nickname given by Mazia: Taki-senpai

Gender: Female

Age: Second year

Status: Girls Tennis Regular

Hobbies: Working, hanging out, and Tennis.

Looks: Same red hair but jade eyes.

Love Interests

Mazia - Ryoma

Akuru - Oishi

Reikai - Inui

Kimikaruka - Kaidoh

Sakuyasa - Eiji

Iyakaru - Fuji

Itakiyu - Momo

Chihirokali - Tezuka

Relations

Sakamoto- Sisters

Yakuto- Sisters

Harunai and Tochiko- cousins

Stay tuned for the first Chapter of The Labyrinth Court. Sorry I don't have a love interest for Kawamura…


	2. Chapter 2 Just The Introduction

_The Labyrinth Court Chapter 1_ The Labyrinth Mazia's POV

"Hito Hi Mi Ne Ito Na! Saka Ita Aruki No Da! Susu no wa, ne Susu no wa! Meh hi to ro do! Hito Rimi Ne theh yu meh!" I shut off my song alarm. Yes, a song alarm. It was a gift from my mother, she knew how much I liked singing. I should probably introduce myself, my name is Harunai Mazia.

Last and First. I like singing and cooking, but most of all Tennis. My mother was once known as the Queen of the Courts. Corney? Yes, very. Apparently, she wants me to be the next Queen of the Courts. So does Nanjirou. Introductions are over.

I got up from bed and did my morning routine. My mom enrolled me into a school called Seishun Gakuen aka Seigaku. I took out the uniform from the bag, "Green? Seriously?" I sighed and put it on or else Mom would force me. "Bye Mom!" I ran out the door and went on my way to Seigaku. I arrived earlier than I thought so I put on my casual wear. I heard the faint sound of tennis racquets.

I closed my eyes, "Where was Sumire? She was supposed to meet me by the gate." I was walking aimlessly and I arrived at a tennis court when I opened my eyes. "Mazia-chan?" I heard the all-to-familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see Sumire. "Sumire-chan." I say half-heartedly. Sumire rolled her eyes. "I see your love of tennis brought you here." I narrowed my eyes at her. I sighed and said, "Whatever…" Sumire grabbed my wrist and dragged me somewhere. "Where are you taking me?" I asked most likely bored. Sumire rolled her eyes and kept dragging me.

"Yakaru!" Sumire called a third year over. "Yes?" She said also eyeing me suspiciously. "This is Mazia, Mazia, I'd like you to meet Yakaru." Sumire let go of my wrist. "Nice to meet you." She let out a hand. "Nice to meet you too, I guess…" I say half-heartedly mumbling the last part. She put her hand back. "Why am I here Sumire-chan?" I faced Sumire.

"I'd thought you'd want to be part of the Girls Tennis Team." I straightened up. "What do I do?" Yakaru looked at me strangely since I've been laid-back most of the time. Now I looked serious. "Defeat every single girl here." Sumire said. I looked at her with an are-you-that-blind?-most-girls-can't-even-serve-correctly-or-can't-even-hit-the-ball-correctly look. Sumire rolled her eyes.

10 Minutes Later

Every girl was on the ground panting heavily while I didn't even break a sweat. I rested my racquet on my shoulder. Sumire smiled at me. "You are now almost officially on the team!" I blinked. "What do you mean almost?" I looked at her with a confused look. "This isn't the real team. This team was a cover up for the real team. Isn't it smart? Here follow me. I'll introduce you to the real team." She gestured me to follow her.

I did without protest. She led me to the back of the courts to a strange mark that has a sun and a moon. She pointed to the ground. "Under this is the real tennis team. Say what happens when the sun and the moon collide. That is the password. On the count of three." Sumire counted of her fingers and we both said, "Eclipse!" A square tile ground thing rose and beyond was a slide.

"Come down with me and I'll explain." Sumire pushed me down and I was sliding down. Sumire right behind me, we then began to slide up and fall on a large, and I mean LARGE FEATHERY mattress. "Fluffy…" I nuzzled me head into the feathers. Sumire whacked me upside on the head. "Now is NOT the time to be napping Ma-chan!" Sumire sighed. A tall girl with curly dark purple hair came up and helped us off and bowed slightly.

"What brings her here Ryuzaki-sensei?" She ruffled my midnight blue hair that I forgot to put up in a ponytail. My gold tank top sparkled as the candles flicker. My black crop top was in its place like it was as always. My black capris are tight and my sneakers fit just fine. I put my head in my hand.

"She is going to prove herself that she'll make an outstanding Regular." Sumire said. "I see, well then! My name is Sakamoto Akuru. Call me Aku-buchou though. Alright, to make the team, you shall face a Regular Ryuzaki-sensei and I have approved of. If you lose... you know the consequences. Who shall we pick?" Aku-buchou blew a whistle sending regulars in a line.

"How about Taki-chan?" Sumire suggested. Akuru gave a nod of approval. A girl with red hair and jade eyes came up to me. "Yakuto Itakiyu! Year 2! What's yours?" She led out a hand. "Harunai Mazia. Freshman." I ignored the hand and she put it back to her side.

THE MATCH

"Smooth or Rough Taki-san?" I held my racquet against the ground. "Smooth." I smirked and it began to spin and it landed on rough. "Harunai! First Serve!" I held the racquet in my right hand. I bounced the ball with my left. 'Which serve should I choose? All are my favorite. I know!' I stopped the ball with my left hand and I performed the Twist Serve.

"Twist Serve? Data…" A third year with black braided hair in a ponytail holding a notebook said. "You scared me there! A freshman performing a Twist Serve? Just like him." Taki murmured the last part. I started bouncing the ball again. 'If I used it time after time, it would become a pattern. But someone like her would be dense.' I did the Twist Serve again and she missed by an inch. 'She's going to use the Twist Serve again! Just like that other freshman.' Taki thought. 'It'll become a pattern if I keep using TS.' I performed a serve that curved to the right bouncing in the middle of the court and then went left and circles around her leg. "Leg Serve." I bounced a tennis ball. The girl with the notebook forgot she was the ref announced, "40-Love!" She called out the score.

MATCH ENDS LESS THAN 5 MINUTES  
"Game Harunai! 6-0!" I rested my racquet on my shoulder. "So am I in or what?" Akuru who didn't seem dazed nor did the girl in the black braids. "Hai. Congratulations Harunai Mazia. You must vow not to tell anyone. We created that other team so other schools would have the wrong data. Putting that aside, how about we introduce ourselves before we go to class."

The girl with black braided hair in a ponytail and maroon eyes came up first. "Yurukime Reika. Data Specialist. Third year."

The next was a with the same hair color as Reika's eyes and cerulean eyes. "Sakamoto Kimikaruka! Net player! Second year!" She hugged me like a teddy bear. {P.S: Ryoma is half a head taller than her but Mazia can jump high to reach balls that look like they are out of her reach.}A girl with brown hair and emerald eyes smiled at me and introduced herself. "Killika Sakuyasa."

The next was a girl who looked like Taki except with amber eyes. "Yakuto Iyakaru, tensai and Third year." She smiled while I nodded. Next was a girl with wavy sea blue hair that's in a low ponytail and sky blue eyes. "Chi-chan? It's you!" I stood up straight. "Za-chan! Small as always!"

Chi-chan aka Chihirokali is my favorite cousin. "I think introductions are over now since you have five minutes to get changed and go to class." Sumire interrupted.

We changed very quickly and headed out in a flash.

CLASS TIME

I waited until the teacher called me in. I could hear her loud and clear. My signal to come in had been activated. "Here we have a new student. Harunai Mazia."

Eyes instantly fell on me. "Would you like to tell us about yourself?" The teacher had asked. I scanned through the things I could possibly say.

"My favorite colors are black and gold, my mother used to be a tennis player, I don't like math much but English is my major, and I'm a regular on the Girls Tennis Team since this morning." I turned to the teacher.

She snapped out of her daze trying to catch up on the things I've said. "Oh, okay. There's a vacant seat over there and I will begin class." I nodded and hurried over to my seat. I could also hear a few catcalls. I mentally sighed. 'Why me?'

ENGLISH CLASS

It was the same routine except there were ten more catcalls. I sat next to a boy who has blackish-green hair and golden eyes. He's now my English partner. Girls were glaring at me like mad. Guys were looking at me occasionally making me very uncomfortable.{P.S: English words are in bold.}

"**Isn't it annoying having fangirls?**" I asked him.

"**Probably the whole female freshman population.**" He sighed.

"**My name's Mazia Harunai, you?**"

"**Ryoma Echizen.**"

"**Echizen… is your father Nanjirou Echizen?**"

"**Yeah, so?**"

"**He's always coming over to my house and talking with my mom. He wanted me to meet you but it never really happened but here I am.**"

"**I heard of you. He says you can beat him at tennis.**"

"**I've heard you can't beat your father at tennis.**"

Echizen smirked.

"**I want to see how you play tennis.**"

"**Is that a challenge?**"

"**Very.**"

Everyone was gawking at us since we were speaking fluent English. I used to live in America for a time because I was in a tournament.

Class ended quickly. I felt kinda sad leaving.

LUNCH TIME

For some reason I ran into Taki-senpai… and she dragged me to the underground court where the others were, Aku-buchou was going to tell us something, and I wonder if it's about our tournaments.

"The Boys Tennis Team will be here after school to help us since our tournaments are this season and the boys don't have any. For this year we'll have lunch here to discuss the schedule for the next tournaments and training." Aku-buchou ended her words there and sat with us in a circle.

Kimi-senpai started the conversation. "Wanna play a truth game?"

"A truth game?" Saku-senpai blinked. "One person starts the game asking a truth question and the person who is chosen has to answer truthfully. Like truth or dare except it's mostly truth questions. If someone won't answer then they'll have to do something."

We all nodded. Kimi-senpai started first. "Mmm, Aku-nee!" Aku-buchou looked at her. "Yes?"

"Tell us about Oishi-senpai shrine in your diary!" Kimi-senpai giggled.

"Oishi-senpai/ san shrine!" Everyone except me and Kimi-senpai yelled.

"I'm so lucky no one can hear us." Aku-buchou both blushed and looked down. She had gotten her posture back and looked towards Saku-senpai.

"Saku-san, if you chose to be a fangirl of someone, who would it be?" Saku-senpai blinked and seemed to blush.

"I refuse to answer that question." We all smirked. "Alright, then I dare you to answer that question." Saku-senpai pouted and crossed her arms, "So mean, buchou… i-it is," Saku-senpai took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Marui Bunta." We pretty much laughed out loud. My mom was friends with his dad. "You like my cousin, Saku-chan?" Yuru-senpai smirked.

"Shut it, Rei-chan." Yuru-senpai smirked in response.

"Alright, enough girls. It's about time to get to class." Aku-buchou had a point. We left quickly so we won't be late to class.

AFTER SCHOOL- THE LABYRINTH COURT

We were now again back in the underground court.

"Neh, we should call this court something cool!" Kimi-senpai randomly brought up.

"Underground Candles?" Saku-senpai shrugged.

"Below The Sun." Taki-senpai nodded to her recommendation.

"Under the Stars." Yaki-senpai looked down thinking about more.

"Skills Beyond The Surface." Yuru-senpai wrote down the ideas.

"Undercover." Kimi-senpai grinned.

"Beneath The Cover." Chi-chan smiled.

"Beneath The Sun And Stars." Aku-buchou said. Everyone seemed to like hers. Then they looked at me to see the last recommendation.

"The Labyrinth Court." Everyone seemed to think it was a great idea.

"It's a good suggestion considering it's made like a labyrinth." Yuru-senpai nodded as everyone nodded with her.

"It is hereby named The Labyrinth Court!" Taki-senpai and Kimi-senpai put their hands in the middle of our coincidental circle.

We all looked at each other, shrugged, and put their hands in the middle except me.

They looked at me. "Don't worry, Za-chan. You're also hereby in our family here."

I hesitated but soon put my hand on top of theirs. Aku-buchou began to speak.

"We hereby declare this The Labyrinth Court. Where we will train for the rest of our Seishun Gakuen lives, where will create official bonds with each other, where we will blossom as the Seigaku Girls Tennis Team, and where we will become sisters." Everyone nodded and each one of us said something to promise.

The third years started first.

"I promise within my time here that I will analyze with the best of my ability." Yuru-senpai which I shall now call Rei-senpai had promised.

"I promise to be less shy most of the time and one day tell Tezuka-san of my feelings." Chi-chan had promised.

"I promise as the buchou to lead Seigaku to the nationals." Aku-buchou promised.

"I promise not to be so sadistic most of the time and play to the best of my ability." Yaki-senpai promised.

"I promise to try my hardest as a doubles player and a fellow teammate." Promised Saku-senpai.

"I promise to play the best I can and to be a better doubles partner and a better singles player." Taki-senpai promised.

Now everyone looked at me.

"I promise despite that I just started the team to play the way I do one day, to also bring the team to the nationals, to make my team proud of what I can do, and to do the absolute best I can do." Everyone nodded to each other.

We all made a truce and finished when the boys team came.

"Ryoma-kun? You're on the tennis team?" I blinked.

"Oh, it's you Mazia-san." A boy who had spiked black hair looked at us.

"Looks like Echizen has a girlfriend. Sakuno's gonna be jealous." He smirked.

This day we were introduced to the boys' team.

"Alright, since introductions are over so let's play. First, we should start with first year vs. first year." Inui-senpai and Rei-senpai suggested in unison.

"Alright so it's Harunai vs. Echizen." Aku-buchou and Tezuka-buchou nodded and called us on different sides. We went to our side for a strategy plan.

"Alright, Za-chan. Play stronger this time since Echizen is a tough opponent." I nodded and got my racquet ready.

**Sorry that it's short. My brother's been bugging me so yeah. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Just The Matches

~The Labyrinth Court~Chapter 2~

_**Rough Or Smooth?The Matches Start Now!**_

_**Note that chars can be OOC~**_

"Match! Echizen vs. Harunai!" Yaki-senpai called out since she was the ref for this. "Rough or Smooth, Ryoma-kun?" I asked with my racquet setting upside down holding the handle firmly. "Rough." Ryoma-kun replied with a smirk. I smirked as well and spun the racquet.

Spin…Spin…Sparkle! Spin… Spin… Sparkle! Rough! "You get to serve first!" I got to my side of the court ready for whatever he throws at me.

"She's gonna get crushed by Ochibi!" Kiku-senpai exclaimed. "No! I believe in Za-chan! Echizen will be the one to get crushed!" Taki-senpai and Saku-senpai exclaimed at him.

"There's only one way to find out." A sadistic grin appeared on Fuji-senpai's face.

Ryoma-kun bounced the ball a few times, he tossed it in the air, and he got in a familiar position.

'The Twist Serve. Too easy.' It went dangerously close to my face like it was supposed too, I could see the smirk on Ryoma-kun's face, mine crept up as I skidded backwards and successfully hit the ball into the Ankle Shot.

The ball first bounced in mid-court and hovered above ground next to his ankles but it disappeared and bounced behind him. "15-Love!"

"Whoa! No way did that just happen!" Momo-senpai exclaimed in disbelief. "That was different than the shots she used against me." Taki-senpai said as the guys team looked at her.

"What shots did she use?" Fuji-senpai asked. Taki-senpai put a hand under her chin, "She used… the Twist Serve, the Leg Serve, and the Backwards Spin Shot." Inui-senpai and Rei-senpai muttered, "Data…" and scribbled in their notebooks.

"Leg Serve?" Kiku-senpai questioned, "Backwards Spin Shot?" Oishi-senpai also questioned. "You'll see them soon." Aku-buchou assured.

"You're not that bad, but I'll win no matter what." Ryoma-kun had a smirk and a slight grin on his face.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I smirked also as he bounced the ball a few times and did the Twist Serve but it was slightly more closer to my face.

This time I jumped and spun in the air hitting the ball. The ball landed near the end of the court as Ryoma was about to forehand it back but it went right under his racquet and he hit the ground. "30-Love!"

"Oi! Ochibi fell!" Kiku-senpai pointed and exclaimed. "I wonder what that was called." Rei-senpai pushed her glasses up. "Is Echizen going to lose this match?" Oishi-senpai wondered out loud.

"There's a 89.72% he'll come back and win." Inui-senpai calculated. Rei-senpai shook her head. "There's a 99.99% chance Za-chan will win." Inui-senpai looked at her. "We'll see." Rei-senpai smirked.

"That was called the Aerial Sky Return. Ne Ryoma-kun." I said from my side of the court. "Hmm?" He turned his attention to me. "Use your dominant hand already." He smirked and switched to his left hand and I did in unison.

"Za-chan's left handed too?" Taki and Momo-senpai exclaimed. "But! She took me out with just her right hand!" Taki-senpai whispered but everyone heard.

"That's quite interesting." Aku-buchou remarked. "Now what's your prediction, Inui-kun?" Rei-senpai smirked.

Inui-senpai clutched his pencil as everyone saw his reaction. "Inui-san? Beaten by a girl at calculation? That's quite a feat, Rei-chan." Kimi-senpai smiled happily. "There's still a chance for Echizen to win." "If you say so, Inui-kun." Rei-senpai smirked again.

"You use Nitoriyuu, don't you?" Ryoma-kun asked expectantly as I nodded and said, "Nanjirou-san taught me. He's really disturbing." Ryoma-kun smirked then it turned into a small smile.

"Very much so." We both stated in unison. I giggled for the first time in my life, I smiled for the first time in my life. I'll never forget this… the time I smiled for the first time… because of Ryoma-kun. "Thank you, Ryoma-kun."

I smiled slightly larger as Ryoma-kun tilted his hat to hide a light blush that rose to his cheeks. I heard a few gasps.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Za-chan would smile for the first time." Sumire-chan grinned. "I would've never thought I'd see Echizen blush." Momo-senpai smirked as Ryoma-kun tilted his hat even farther so no one could see the blush.

"Nyah! Ochibi is blushing even more!" Kiku-senpai pointed. "Data…!" Inui-senpai and Yuru-senpai began hysterically writing in their notebooks.

"Heheh! Ryo-kun… you're blushing." I giggled as he blushed even more.

"U-Urasai! Let's go on with the match." Ryo-kun stammered out. I turned towards Yaki-senpai. She was grinning sadistically and yelled out to proceed with the match.

LATER

"Game, Harunai! 1 game-Love! Harunai serve!" Yaki-senpai called out. "My turn to serve Ryo-kun!" I bounced the ball trying to think of what serve to do.

"Hurry up, Za-chan! Don't keep us all waiting!"

I heard Kimi-senpai whine. I smiled and threw it up in the air performing the Leg Serve. "15-Love!" "Nice, Za-chan." Ryo-kun commented using my nickname against me.

"You're not bad yourself Ryo-kun!" I grinned as he rolled his eyes at me. I bounced it a couple times as I was contemplating, Leg, Aerial Sky, Dread, or Mugen Chishi Kokimi.

I threw it up in the air and stepped back slightly and successfully hit it making it spin in a weird way as it curved to the left that looked directly to Ryo-kun but as he was getting ready for the hit, it turned to the right at the last minute. "30-Love!"

"Mugen Chishi Kokimi. Never gets old." Sumire-chan commented.

"Mugen Chishi Kokimi? Heheheh! My name's Kimikakaru!" Kimi-senpai giggled as everyone sweatdropped. "Oi! Ochibi's losing!" Kiku-senpai exclaimed. "Would this be a bet? Inui-kun?"

Rei-senpai grinned at Inui-senpai. "I bet my notes Echizen will still win." Inui-senpai smirked. "I will bet my information on my buchou for your information on your Golden Pair "

Rei-senpai fixed her glasses. "It's on." Inui-senpai and Rei-senpai shook on it.

LATER

"Game, Set, and Match! Harunai wins!" Yaki-senpai announced Rei-senpai smirked at Inui-senpai as he clutched his pencil. "Neh, Inui-kun? You know the price." Rei-senpai grinned as Inui-senpai lended her his notebook. "Yurukime-senpai was betting on us?"

I looked up from the middle of shaking Ryoma-kun's hand. "No surprise there." Ryoma-kun commented as we both stare at them. "They'd be a great couple." Kimi-senpai smiled as she looked at Kaidoh-senpai, he looked back at her, "Neh, why don't we have a match next?" Kaidoh-senpai smirked and said, "It's on."

SAKAMOTO V.S KAIDOH

"Rough or Smooth?" Kimi-senpai asked Kaidoh-senpai. "Rough." He replied with a hiss. "'Kay… Sparkle!" Kimi-senpai's racquet sparkled like mine as it spun but hers was silver and blue, it spun and spun until one last sparkle and… "Rough! Kaidoh, first serve!"

Yaki-senpai announced as both Kimi and Kaidoh-senpai went back on their sides of the court.

"Good luck, Kaidoh-kun." Kimi-senpai grinned as Kaidoh-senpai grunted in response, he prepared to serve only to get interrupted by Rei and Inui-senpai.

"Neh, what do you want to bet this time, Inui-kun?"

"Hmm… I bet on Kaidoh-kun. But, Kimi-chan looks fired up."

"Is that so? I bet Kimi-chan would win but Kaidoh-kun…"

"He does have a great deal of energy doesn't he?"

"Yes, but Kimi-chan also. It worries me that their energy might cancel eachother out."

"Saa… it's true, but we'll find out, won't we?"

"Yes, of course. 68.42% Kimi's victory."

" 69.32% Kaidoh's victory."

Both had determined and anxious looks on their faces as the both whisper.

"It's On"

"ANYWAY~ Lets start!" Kimi-senpai smiled, Kaidoh-senpai smirked and served. Kimi-senpai returned it with a forehand, Kaidoh-senpai then returned it with a fast backhand. Kimi-senpai smirked.

"Kai~you ~Yu~me!" Kimi-senpai spun building momentum and spun gracefully as the ball had came towards her, she hopped up at the last minute still spinning and she struck the ball with a forehand.

It had came swiftly as it was also powerful.

Kaidoh-senpai had used the Boomerang Snake on her.

Kimi-senpai had leapt to a completely different side and basically swept it up and it created a lob.

Kaidoh-senpai had tried smash it but it had simply curved behind him

"Fif~fi~teen~ Love~!"

Kimi-senpai winked at Kaidoh-senpai teasingly.

Kimi-senpai had won that game and now it was her turn to serve.

I wonder, it's something about her footwork that is familiar.

"Rei-senpai?" I tapped her shoulder as she turned to me.

"What do you need, Za-chan?" Yuru-senpai had pushed up her glasses.

"Umm, Kimi-senpai's footwork, it's very graceful. It's somewhat familiar. Like as if…"

"She's dancing."

Rei-senpai finished the sentence for me. I nodded and had added,

"She's doing ballet."

Kimi-senpai had twirled, spun, leapt, it was all too fast. It was so graceful.

Kaidoh-senpai had looked mesmerized by her moves.

Kaidoh-senpai had watched her every move intently like a viper.

Kimi-senpai had won 4 games already. Kaidoh-senpai,

Had won none.

Kaidoh-senpai struck a Boomerang Snake.

It had been hurdling towards Kimi-senpai with excellent speed.

But Kimi-senpai had…

Used a unique move.

"Mitsukai Yume~!"

It seemed like Kimi-senpai had disappeared and reappeared.

She twirled as she reappeared.

Kimi-senpai's eyes flashed magenta for a split second.

Then it reverted back.

Kaidoh-senpai had widened his eyes as he froze.

His eyes had followed Kimi-senpai's each move, twirl, and leap.

Kimi-senpai winked at him as the ball had passed.

"Sugoi, Kimi-chan!" Chihiro cheered. "Her style is very graceful." Tezuka-senpai had commented.

"It's pretty obvious." Yaki-senpai commented from the referee chair. Fuji-senpai had nodded in agreement as Aku-buchou chuckled.

"Isn't she a cute ballerina? Not as cute as little Za-chan!" Sumire had gushed and started ruffling my hair.

I turned to Ryoma-kun as he turned to me almost as if he was asking 'What?'.

"Am I really that cute, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma-kun had immediately blushed and started stuttering as Momo and Taki-senpai had smirked.

"Aww, ish wittle Wyoma bwushing?" Momo-senpai had mocked him in a baby voice. Taki-senpai had stood behind me and made me face him.

"What's your answer, Echizen? Is she REEEAAALLLYYY cute?"

"Uh… err…ah…y-y-yes…"

"Ah! Arigato, Ryoma-kun. I- I really thank you."

I smiled as thanks which made him turn away. I looked at Ryo-kun and then something popped in my head.

"Momo-senpai?" He turned to look at me. "Do you like Taki-senpai?" He looked to another way so I couldn't see his face.

"I refuse to answer that question." Ryo-kun and I smirked.

Meanwhile when we were now turning the tables on Momo-senpai Chi-chan was eyeing Tezuka-buchou. Kiku-senpai had noticed this fairly quickly.

He was about to yell it out but Saku-senpai covered his mouth and whispered in his ear.

"Don't say it Kikumaru-senpai! She's not ready for it. We need to get her in a brave mood." Kiku-senpai nodded understandingly not seeing that Fuji-senpai heard everything.

"Game Sakamoto! 5-0!" Kimi-senpai had smiled while Kaidoh-senpai looked beat.

"Game and match Sakamoto! 6-0!" Kimi-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai shook hands.

"You almost got me, Kaidoh-kun!" Kimi-senpai grinned as Kaidoh-senpai could only nod.

"Well, looks like we've won two matches 6-0. Who's next Inui-san?" Rei-senpai smiled.

"Maybe doubles should be next." I suggested. Aku-buchou nodded and called over Saku-senpai and Taki-senpai over as Tezuka-buchou called Kiku-senpai and Oishi-senpai over to the court.

"Seigaku's Golden Pair vs. Seigaku's Dream Pair." Taki-senpai's racquet was silver and red with the red as sparkles while Saku-senpai's racquet was black and green with the green as sparkles. Rei-senpai noticed I've bee looking at their racquets and explained,

"Before you came our racquets were custom designed for our team. Black is the main color for the third years and silver is the color for second years. Since we didn't have first years we don't have a color for it. So, you're a wildcard." I nodded since it was pretty basic to know.

I looked back at the game to see that Kiku-senpai and Oishi-senpai were already panting and sweating. They were already four games behind. I didn't know Taki-senpai was that good.

"If you're thinking about how you've beaten Taki-chan while the Seigaku Golden Pair already got stomped on by her, it's because you're a National caliber and can already exceed any of us except maybe the two buchous." Rei-senpai explained.

"Game Dream Pair! 6-0!" Taki-senpai and Saku-senpai shook hands at the very tired Oishi-senpai and Kiku-senpai.

"That was quick, Taki-senpai, Saku-senpai." I smiled as they pat my head in unison.

"Training's pretty much over since it's time to go." Aku-buchou nodded and everyone on my time was all cool until,

"The preliminaries are tomorrow for the girls by the way."

"WHAT!"

**Sorry if characters were OOC. Don't expect me to be perfect though. I'm just a kid. Stay tuned for chapter 3 of**

**THE LABYRINTH COURT**


	4. Chapter 4 Just An Injury

The Labyrinth Court

**Chapter Three: Unexpected **

**P.S: I do not own MBLAQ and there will be random schools I've made up so yeah. Have fun reading! **

I sat in my room looking at all my past pictures.

The Junior Tournament, I've won it two times in Japan. Two times in Russia, three times in France, and four times in America.

I've never smiled in any of them. My head then traveled to another topic. A blackish-green haired boy with golden eyes appeared in my mind.

I paused, 'Why am I thinking about Ryo-kun?' it was weird. I wonder why Ryo-kun was the one who made me smile first. I sighed. Well, I looked at the Seigaku Girl's Tennis Uniform I've altered for us. It was my idea but I didn't know it'd be picked.

All the uniforms were blue and white so, yeah.

For me since I was the only first year, it was a one shoulder white top with blue zigzag lines and stars and a white tank top under it. The skirt was mid thigh length and had the same design with shorts under it. It was accessorized with two matching elbow length with blue crossed straps and a matching bow for my hair and ankle socks.

For second years, it was a thick two strapped top with zigzag lines and hearts. The skirt was just like mine except it had hearts instead. It was accessorized with wrist length white gloves and mid calf socks and a head band with blue hearts.

For third years, it was a thick cross strapped top with zigzag lines and tear drops. The skirt was like the others but with teardrops. It was accessorized with mid-forearm length white gloves and knee socks and a blue belt with white zigzags.

Not sure how mine got chosen but my design seemed a lot like sailor suits. Maybe I watch too much Sailor Moon. Heheheh, I wonder how long it'll take to reach the nationals.

I'll turn in for the night so I can have the energy for tomorrow.

NEXT DAY

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR YOUR LUV!" MBLAQ's song 'Your Luv' had blasted through my song alarm. I left it on since it's my favorite song. I took my shower and put my uniform on except the bow. I waited for my hair to dry after I brushed it.

Unconsciously, I began singing along to MBLAQ.

Kushi kun de

Neh kushi kun de

Kimi no kokoko wa ikute

Dakishineru kotoba ha iranai mou hanasanai kara

I Give You My Luv~

Oh cool, my hair dried. I put my midnight blue hair up in a ponytail with the blue and white ribbon. My bangs fell from my ponytail so I clipped it with my blue butterfly clip.

I turned my alarm off and grabbed my Seigaku jacket and tennis bag. Also bringing along my mp3 player filled with MBLAQ tracks. I looked at the time part of my clock and I had five minutes left.

So, the fastest way to go was that I jumped out the window and ran as fast as I could.

I got there with one minute to spare. "Za-chan was almost late, good thing she's fast." Yaki-senpai grinned. "Aww, she looks so adorable!" Saku-senpai squealed.

"We look like sailor scouts, Za-chan." Taki-senpai commented. I shrugged. "Perversion has increased a hundred percent because of these outfits. Female jealousy has been increased by ninety-four percent too." Rei-senpai sighed.

"Well, we should go register now before the guys see us." Taki-senpai suggested. Aku-buchou nodded and went with Sumire to register us.

I pulled out my mp3 and scrolled down the list. Unluckily, Rei-senpai, Taki-senpai, Kimi-senpai, Saku-senpai, Chi-chan, and Yaki-senpai had been behind me.

"Oh? Looks like Za-chan has a thing for boy bands." They smirked while Rei-senpai wrote that down in her notebook.

"Just MBLAQ okay?" I switched on 'Baby U' but paused it before it played since we've registered then we traveled to court C.

"Alright, Doubles One will be Dream Pair, Doubles Two will be Kimikaruka-Chihirokali the Rhythm Pair. Singles Three will be Iyakiyu, Singles Two will be Mazia, and Akuru will be Singles One." Sumire announced.

We all nodded and began to prepare since it wasn't time yet. I put my bag down and sat on the bench on our side of the court. I was about to play it until the boys team came to cheer us on.

I could hear Momo-senpai's catcalls. "Wow, you girls look-" Taki-senpai covered his mouth. "Don't you dare say it Momo-chan." He pulled her hand down and muttered a 'geesh.'.

"No really, those outfits look cute. Who made them?" Fuji-senpai had his usual smile on as Kiku-senpai agreed with him.

"You girls look kawaii, nyah!" Kiku-senpai exclaimed.

"You really won't believe who made these." Yaki-senpai smirked.

"Really?" Ryo-kun smirked but dropped when he saw me. It was replaced with widened eyes (and a blush.}.

I looked away in embarrassment since I was the one who made them.

"It was Za-chan who made them." Rei-senpai smirked. The guys all looked surprised.

"Saa…I never really thought that Za-chan would be the type to make something like this." Fuji-senpai still smiled.

"Nyah, it makes sense since Za-chan is cute and the outfits are cute." Kiku-senpai grinned and nudged Ryo-kun making us blush.

I needed a distraction, wait, I forgot I still had my mp3 on but haven't listened to it. I put my headphones on and clicked to play. Without knowing every song that I know I sing along to.

'Baby U' By MBLAQ

Hey I find you

I catch you

I'll come and ge-ge-ge-t you

I can't stop thinking about you

I am so crazy for you

Kou no sana e

Watashi no kuna e

Baby would you look at me just one more time!

Sou ta nee ne ta dai kei

Ko daimo ne tanatsei

Koko enakei etamohi

Himiko himiko washina e

Sou teiyouku dokiyo ne tanatsei

Moto senaie

Kunee wa, itani ani anui

Koto Baby U~

"Za-chan sounds awesome, don't you think so, nyah?" Kiku-senpai had heard me sing, and so did the guys team and the girls.

"She sounds so beautiful." Yaki-senpai and the others nodded in agreement.

"We knew she liked boy bands but we didn't know she'd sing that good!" Taki-senpai grinned.

"Wait, you like boy bands?" Momo-senpai caught me of guard. I looked at Taki-senpai to see that she was sadistically grinning, with Yaki-senpai.

"Yes, but only MBLAQ!" I said the last part quickly after I said 'yes.' So they wouldn't misunderstand unlike some people.

"Umm, actually, we all like MBLAQ." Chi-chan blurted. The girls team covered her mouth but the guys and I heard it.

They all blushed and looked occasionally at their bags. I looked at their bags too. It looked unusually stuffed. I headed over and opened Taki-senpai's bag first.

"Looks like Taki-senpai's a big fan of Lee Joon." I smirked. It seemed she had one of those fan service posters. "Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Saku-senpai laughed out loud.

"I don't think you should be laughing Saku-senpai. I didn't know your type was Seungho." Saku-senpai paled as I pulled out a poster twice Tezuka-buchou's size.

"Wow, that's, obsessed. Girl you have problems." Taki-senpai said waving her finger. Kimi-senpai was snickering in the background.

"Looks like Kimi-senpai has something interesting." Kimi-senpai laughed nervously. I pulled out a G.O cardboard cutout.

"You had a cardboard cutout in your bag?" Momo-senpai curiously looked at a fuming Kimi-senpai.

"You can be surprised at what we can fit in our bags." Rei-senpai grinned.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet. Looks like we found something interesting." I pulled out a notebook labeled 'Lee Joon'.

"Wait, do you stalk this guy, nyah?" Kiku-senpai exclaimed. "There's so much data here, oh look, a picture with him. Rei-chan looks so young!" Kimi-senpai exclaimed also.

"Looks like Chi-chan likes a certain someone called Thunder." I pulled out a notebook and opened it revealing a Thunder shrine.

"I didn't know Chi-chan would go overboard like that." Yaki-senpai smirked.

"Oh by the way, I found your Lee Joon cardboard cutout signed by Lee Joon himself." Yaki-senpai paled as I shown it to her.

"No fair!" Rei-senpai and Kimi-senpai and Taki-senpai shouted. But immediately regretted the decision. Embarrassed much?

"Well, Aku-buchou has something that is way out of your leagues of fangirlishness." Aku-buchou looked away in embarrassment.

"A cardboard cutout, a shrine, a figurine, a signed picture, and a racquet signed by him?" I looked at all of the stuff.

"Wow, she practically loves Mir." "Urusai! It's time to get ready."

TENNIS TIME- SEIGAKU VS. CHOUGETSU

"Doubles Two will now begin! Sakamoto-Sachiko pair vs. Hakuchi-Inata pair. Chougetsu first serve!"

The one called Hakuchi had served first. The serve was a normal serve, nothing special really, but I don't think they're just normal players. Their buchou looks like she's about to rip someone's head off.

Kimi-senpai returned with equal amount of normal.

Inata had volleyed it but it seemed, off.

Kimi-senpai switched places with Chi-chan and volleyed it.

Inata smirked and did a powerful backhand.

Chi-chan returned it with an equal amount of power but much faster.

Hakuchi had returned it but it hit the net.

"Fifteen love!" Hakuchi got ready to serve again. It was fast but not powerful.

Kimi-senpai had returned but her wrist had looked different. Kimi-senpai fell to the floor.

"Timeout!" Chi-cha made sure she was okay and brought her over. Sumire who now ordered me to call her Ryuzaki-sensei had inspected her wrist had a frustrated face.

"Don't look at me like that! You'll get more wrinkles!" Kimi-senpai had whispered the last part but failed and everyone heard it.

Aku-buchou sighed and took out some bandages and wrapped them around her wrist. Kimi-senpai whimpered a bit but it looked like she was all good when Aku-buchou was done.

Aku-buchou wasn't finished though and shoved a lollipop in her mouth. Everyone sweatdropped, anyway, I wonder how'll she'll be able to play.

"How is she gonna be able to play?" Taki-senpai and Saku-senpai asked in unison. Kimi-senpai had waved it off.

"Don't worry about it 'kay?" Kimi-senpai grinned and dragged Chi-chan to the court. Hope she doesn't break her wrist. I'm surprised that Aku-buchou had actually let her play with that wrist.

Might as well trust her though, I wonder what Chougetsu is up to.

Hakuchi smirked and served.

Chi-chan returned it and it landed in the middle of the court with a weird spin.

Hakuchi was about to catch it but it just slid, like the Tsubame Gaeshi.

"30-love!" Hakuchi had served a… twist serve.

Chi-chan luckily had managed to return it but it created a lob.

Knowing it would happen, Kimi-senpai switched places with her as Inata prepared to smash.

It hit the corner which Kimi-senpai was near, thinking they got the point they smirked, but it quickly fell.

Kimi-senpai had leapt to it and returned it which they weren't ready for.

"Forty-love!" Kimi-senpai winked and her fans went wild.

Hakuchi served another twist serve but Kimi-senpai had already predicted and smashed it in the opposite corner.

"Game Sakamoto-Sachiko pair! One game to love!"

Now it was Kimi-senpai's serve. During her serve, Chi-chan had changed her aura. It was more, light and carefree. Kimi-senpai had readied her serve, Chi-chan had nodded at her and it seemed that they were silently conversing. I wonder what they were up to.

So then, my question was answered right after Kimi-senpai served. It was fast, too fast for the naked eye to spot.

"15-love!" I could see Inata clench her teeth and tightened her grip. She has changed drastically. Kimi-senpai served it normally only to have it returned with a menacing backhand. It was powerful indeed and it was aiming… for Chi-chan's head.

Luckily, Chi-chan had quick reflexes and managed to return it only to receive another powerful shot. This time, Kimi-senpai caught it. But her wrist wavered.

Kimi-senpai had returned the powerful shot but it wasn't a normal return. It was like, the Boomerang Snake. It curved around the pole and landed on the service line.

"Hehehe! Beat that, Ha-ku-chi~!" Kimi-senpai stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Boomerang Snake!" The freshman trio plus Sakuno and Tomoka exclaimed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kaidoh-senpai smile.

FLASHBACK KIMI'S POINT OF VIEW

Kai-kun and I were training at a court in the park somewhere.

"Neh, can I see the Boomerang Snake?" I asked, maybe it would be possible to… hehehehe! Nevermind, Kai-kun had shown me the Boomerang Snake.

"Neh, is it possible if I could try it?" Kai-kun smirked.

**Yay! I finished another chapter! I want to thank Heartnett who had reviewed and I also hope you can read my oneshot collection called Labyrinth Love. Stay tuned for Chapter 4! ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5 Just Something Surprising

**~ The Labyrinth Court ~**

Chapter 4: A Party To Attend Or Something Else?

Everything was good, my team had gotten pass the preliminaries and going on to the prefecture. Yay for us! Not for me though… we're celebrating by spending the night at my house on Saturday. Me and the girls team, not the guys cause who knows what they'll do when we're asleep!

Guess whose idea was it to have a sleepover? Won't believe me, it was Ryo-kun fangirl Tomoka. It won't be very relaxing night if she's there. Yep, both she and Sakuno are coming too. At least my house is big enough, I think, well now it's Tuesday so… four days if I guessed right.

"Oi! Watch out!" I heard Momo-senpai yell out.

I instinctively leaned towards the left and a ball whizzed pass my ear. I glared at Momo-senpai who pointed at Kaidoh-senpai who is now arguing with him.

I had dropped my glare and sighed, "I want a rematch." Someone bluntly said.

"Mada mada dane, Ryo-kun." He smirked and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

MATCH – MAZIA V.S RYOMA ONCE AGAIN! OR…

Ryo-kun served the twist serve but I jumped to the side before it went in my court and bonked it back. That's when a rally was activated, until Taki-senpai shouted,

"Got an invitation to some banquet a guy named Atobe is hosting!" Everyone dropped everything causing Ryo-kun to get hit by the ball. I whistled nervously and hid behind Saku-senpai and Taki-senpai. Despite everyone wanted to choke her but they listened to her anyway.

"It's tonight so we'll have to cancel practice, so girls and guys, we'll have to get some formal clothes things."

Everyone sweatdropped but went to change and get their formal clothes things as Taki-senpai says. Yes, everyone claps at geniusness of Yakuto Itakiyu.

Anyway, girls went with girls and guys went with guys. Taki-senpai, Kimi-senpai, and Saku-senpai started leading us to this expensive dress shop. Knowing this would happen I called up my mother early and I told her about this ball and instantly brought me too much money.

I really get spoiled so easily, at least I don't have as much an ego as Atobe.

So with the money I'm pretty much buying for them.

First victim was… Aku-buchou having her try five dresses.

First dress was a white sparkly strapless A shaped dress ending at the knees. Accessorized with white lacy elbow length gloves.

Second dress was a teal spaghetti strap dress ending at the knees with matching hoop earrings.

Third dress was an orange short sleeved dress with a star design ending at mid-calf with matching charm bracelet.

Fourth dress was cream colored strapless dress ending at the mid-thigh which seemed tight but it looked like it was supposed to be. It also comes with a purple tear drop pendant.

Fifth dress was a black spaghetti crossed strap and it's shaped like an A ending at the knees. This comes with a lacy headband too.

Each one of them looked great on her but she had to pick. Which one did she pick you ask? You'll find out later, next was Chi-senpai.

If you don't remember, Aku-buchou has curly dark purple hair and cerulean eyes, Chi-senpai had wavy sea blue hair with sky blue eyes, Rei-senpai had black hair with maroon eyes, Yaki-senpai had red hair with amber eyes, Kimi-senpai had maroon hair with cerulean like Aku-buchou, Saku-senpai had dark brown hair and emerald eyes, and Taki-senpai had red hair with jade eyes.

I have midnight blue hair and lavender eyes, Chi-senpai had tried three dresses unlike Aku-buchou.

First dress was a teal spaghetti strap A dress ending at the knees and a frilly headband.

Second dress was an orange strapless dress ending at the knees and a matching necklace.

Third dress was a sky blue short sleeved dress ending a little above the knees with matching elbow length gloves.

Next Victim: Yaki-senpai with three dresses.

First dress was a white short sleeved dress ending at the knees with frilly headband too.

Second dress was a maroon strapless mid-thigh length dress with matching pendant.

Third dress was a black strapless sparkly mid-thigh one with white diamond bracelets.

Next Victim: Rei-senpai who seemed to already find her dress.

It was a black very frilly Lolita dress ending at the ankles with a matching frilly headband.

Next Victim: Saku-senpai with two dresses.

First dress was a forest green short sleeved dress ending at mid-calf with a leaf emerald pendant.

Second dress was a red long sleeved dress ending at the knees with a diamond belt.

Next Victim: Kimi-senpai with three dresses.

First dress was a white ruffled long sleeved dress ending at the knees with diamond hoop earrings.

Second dress was a turquoise short sleeved dress outlined with gold and the dress ending at the knees. It came with a gold necklace.

Third dress was a baby blue strapless A dress ending at the mid-calf with a sapphire bracelet.

Next Victim: Taki-senpai who surprisingly found one dress like Rei-senpai.

It was a one shoulder sparkly purple dress ending at the knees with a purple butterfly clip.

Next Victim: Me. Good thing I picked one.

It was a strapless black and white A dress ending at the mid-calf with separate ruffled sleeves starting at two inches below the shoulders with a white and black ribbon. The dress was white with black thin lines zigzagged across the dress.

So the dresses were:

Aku-buchou: Fourth Dress

Chi-senpai: First Dress

Yaki-senpai: Third Dress

Saku-senpai: First Dress

Kimi-senpai: Second Dress

For shoes:

Third Years: Heels

Second Years: Heeled Boots

First Years {Me}: Flats

MAZIA'S "HOUSE"

I led everyone to my house only to have them speechless. Remember, my mother was a very famous tennis player and forgot to tell you my father owns one of the most recognized and famous corporations.

"It's so huge!" Kimi-senpai was the first to recover from shock.

"Za-za! You're home early with your friends but, where are the boys?"

"OKA-SAN!"

My mother grinned cheekily as I glared heavily at her. I could feel my teammates' curiosity since Taki-senpai had to ask,

"Za-za?"

Making my glare hover over to her instead, Yaki-senpai snickered while my mother smirked,

"Don't hold them up, go and get ready."

She had gotten some guards to carry us to our rooms. Geez, she's always treating me like a baby. Hope it won't be ten times embarrassing if I find a husband.

I shuddered at the thought while my teammates looked at me like I had grown another head. When I looked at them I've noticed something, they were wearing makeup.

I could see Taki-senpai, Saku-senpai, and Yaki-senpai grin creepily.

"**!"**

WITH THE GUYS – Third Person Point of View

Ryoma and his team were actually in formal wear waiting in Mazia's living room admiring the structure with his oyaji conversing with Mazia's mom. Everyone could hear Mazia's scream of fright but decided not to go since they wouldn't know what would happen if they went inside a girl's room.

Though Ryoma felt something in his mind telling him to go, instead, he drowned himself in some Ponta.

With Momo, you wouldn't wanna know what he's thinking.

Kikumaru however, was wondering when they would be done with an additional 'nyah'.

Inui, who knows what runs through his mind. *Shudders*

Oishi being Oishi was worrying if someone had been hurt and was about to rush in until Momo told him something causing his nose to bleed. {Oishi, you so naughty!}

Fuji, being his sadistic self said, "Mah, wonder if someone slipped and ripped their…" only to be showered with laps by Tezuka.

Kaidoh, having a nosebleed courtesy of Fuji fufufu…

Overall, they could only hear Mazia scream, Taki saying, "You can't run forever!" and Mazia replying, "Yes I can!" and Saku yells, "Get back here!"

The rest of the team in her room were giggling except Akuru, who was trying very hard not to.

MAZIA'S ROOM –Most of the time it will be on Third Person POV and this is one of those times

Taki and Saku who were now very satisfied with the result, had Mazia fully dressed and makeup applied, problem was she escaped from her ropes many times. At least the others were there to help her stay down fufufu…

"You didn't have to put makeup on me…" Mazia pouted.

"You didn't have to struggle." Taki pointed accusingly.

"Don't be so hard on her; after all, she IS afraid of makeup." Yaki snickered along with everyone else.

"We've kept them waiting toooooo long cause of you Taki-chan!" Kimi pouted to Taki who shrugged nonchalantly.

"I believe we should go out now, the guys are in the living room." Rei informed.

"Wait, how would they- oh, kuso Nanjiro-san…" Mazia mumbled.

"Nanjiro-san?"

"He's Ryoma's father."

Everyone except Mazia, Aku, Rei, and Yaki had an 'o' face.

"Can we gooooo now?" Kimi whined.

It's a good thing no one disagreed as they walked out of Mazia's room.

FI-NA-LLY~ WITH THE GUYS

Ryoma had chugged down his fifteenth can of Ponta, Momo and Kaidoh were arguing about something random, Kikumaru and Oishi were playing go-fish, who knows what Inui was doing, Fuji was admiring the garden from a window, and Tezuka was reading a novel.

It was a good thing that it was half an hour till the party, or they would really be late fufufu. Footsteps were heard from the stairs and one by one each girl descended down.

"First contestant is Sakamoto Akuru in a cream colored dress, very tight indeed, very."

Momo pretended to be an announcer only to get a slap from Taki. Kikumaru answered for him,

"Next is Taki-chan with a sparkly dress nya!"

"Third is Kimi-chan in blue-green!"

Momo had recovered quite quickly while Kimi pouted,

"It's tur-quoise! Tur-quoise!"

"Ah, Yakuto-san, quite a flashy color neh?"

Fuji smiled as usual while Rei came down next.

"Yurukime-san's dress is so g-"

"Say something, Momoshiro-kun?"

Rei was right behind Momo, who almost fainted from a heart attack.

"Next is Chi-chan! Kawaii desu!"

Chihiro blushed faintly and slowly moved her eyes over to Tezuka whose stare had been directly at her. Out of instinct, she hurried over behind Akuru.

"Ah, it's Saku-chan!"

Kikumaru glomped her who didn't dodge in time.

"Saku-chan's dress is kawaii!"

"Kikumaru-kun?"

Mazia sighed as she descended down,

"Very thankful I didn't come down early."

Ryoma choked on his ponta as Momo and Kikumaru casted their gaze at him,

"At loss for words Echizen-kun?"

Fuji grinned with Kikumaru and Momo.

"Oh, this is cherry ponta."

Everyone sweatdropped while Mazia poked the left side of his cheek.

"Stop drinking my ponta, Ryo-kun."

Mazia pouted while Ryoma paused. Mazia's hair was curled out and it waved around as she walked, around her eyes were eyeliner and a streak of sky blue eye shadow, she also had wore a faint yet noticeable red lip gloss, ad slight blush added… or she was just blushing herself.

"Ryo-kun? Ryoma-kun?"

Mazia waved a hand in front of his face as he blinked a couple of times.

"We should go, we'll probably make it there in twenty so let's go!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

ON THE WAY

Mazia's mom suggested to take a limo so… they did. On one side were Tezuka, Chihiro, Akuru, Oishi, Kikumaru, Saku, Rei, and Inui. On the other side were Kaidoh, Kimi, Yaki, Fuji, Momo, Taki, Mazia, and Ryoma.

Taki suddenly spoke up, "Wanna play a game?" Everyone looked at her curiously and Kimi asked,

"The truth game?" Taki shook her head. "The King's Game." Everyone except Rei and Inui were confused.

"The King's Game is a game with chopsticks. Numbers are written are the chopsticks and one of them will have a king's crown, the one with the king's crown will call out a number and a command, the person whose number is called has to do the command. It is like a dare game instead of a truth."

Rei and Inui explained in unison. Everyone nodded but,

"Where are we going to find chopsticks in a limo?"

Chihiro asked and her question was answered when Saku and Taki pulled some out of the purses.

"Why do you have chopsticks in your purses?" Mazia asked curiously.

"Just in case…"

"In case what?"

"Can we play already?"

"Hai, hai, don't be so grouchy about Momo-chan."

Taki and Saku said in unison. Rei put the chopsticks in a cup and shook it a bit and drew from it. She soon passed it down and everyone had gotten their chopstick.

"Ah, looks like I'm the king neh?"

Fuji grinned yet it looked so evil. Everyone shuddered a bit except Inui and Fuji called out,

"Number one, sit on number two's lap."

Momo and Kaidoh stood up when their number had been called. Everyone laughed except Tezuka, Momo, and Kaidoh.

"Mah, that's rather fortunate neh, Kaidoh-san? Momo-san?"

Both men looked at Yaki who commented and yelled,

"There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Soka, then penalty."

"Penalty?"

The men looked at Fuji who grinned,

"I don't have one though, neh, I'll let Yakuto-san choose."

Everyone looked at Yaki,

"Rei-chan, do you have any leftover cookies from practice?"

Rei grinned a little and took out a bag,

"Don't worry, they're very healthy for you."

They were a normal color but could they really trust Inui's female counter part? Well, they tried them anyway even though they really thought, 'Oh hell no!'

"Gah!"

They were unconscious in their seats. Everyone looked at Rei,

"I used some of Inui's vegetable deluxe and mixed it in the dough."

"How are we wide awake now?" Taki asked, it was a good question.

"Oh, I didn't use Inui's juice for the girls."

"Then what do you use?"

Rei smirked as the girls pause, what **did** she use?

"Ah! We're here!" Kimi exclaimed and Tezuka sighed,

"Someone wake up Kaidoh and Momoshiro." Everyone walked out easily except Oishi and Ryoma who dragged the two out. Oishi took Kaidoh cause he turned to 'mother hen' mode while Ryoma took Momo cause he wanted to drag him over a rock he found.

Once they arrived inside, other teams were there too along with Atobe's himself. Rikkaidai, Yamabuki, St. Rudolph, Fudomine, and Hyotei obviously. Both girls and guys.

Everyone else obviously noticed Seigaku as Atobe went up on the stage and announced,

"Looks like we finally have everyone here, Ore-sama has noticed everyone is curious why Ore-sama has called you here. Ore-sama has made a tennis competition tonight."

Immediately, whispers were ignited. When Kimi yelled out,

"We're having a tennis competition in dresses!"

Atobe nodded,

"This competition is… girls only."

Every girl was at least slightly shocked to hear this, well, except our Seigaku girls.

"That's why Za-chan warned us to bring our racquets."

Saku thought out loud.

"Actually, Ore-sama will provide you racquets."

Atobe said from the stage.

"I wouldn't like to use your racquets, Atobe-san." Mazia caught his glance.

"Well, if it isn't Mazia-chan. You've come back to Ore-sama as expected."

He smirked,

"You know him Za-chan?" Taki glanced at Mazia who nodded.

"He used to be my fiancé."

Everyone looked fully shocked. But Ryoma couldn't help the burning desire to punch Atobe in the face but something slipped out of his mouth,

"No way…"

**Yay! Finally finished! I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story so far. I wanted it to be longer but I changed my mind and decided to end it here as a some-what cliffy. **

**Stay tuned for **

**~The Labyrinth Court~ Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6 Just Kidding!

~ The Labyrinth Court ~ Chapter 5: A Tennis Competition… Just Kidding!

It wasn't like him to be very irritated, or maybe even jealous. Well, he was probably to dense to even notice it but aside from that, Mazia yelled out in annoyance,

"Are you going to inform us about the competition or waste our time?"

The Seigaku girls didn't want to waste their time despite they were still a little shocked, Atobe had smirked a little,

"It's not really a _tennis_ competition, is it?"

"Ah, seems like you saw right through Ore-sama."

"Then what kinda competition is it?"

"A karaoke competition."

"NANI!"

A karaoke competition seemed interesting, but what would be the format of the game? At least he explained the rules quickly after.

The competition will be team vs. team, it is a little equivalent to a tennis format like, doubles and singles. There will be two singles and one doubles pair. A doubles pair cannot sing twice in a **row**. Like they sing the first time but can't sing against the next team but able to sing after. So, it'll be three songs. In doubles, the pair sings the lyrics together and stops at a certain point like a chorus or a verse. Tennis racquets will be used to see who sings a chorus or a verse.

In singles it would equivalently the same, judges would be three buchous from a draw, and the judges are Atobe, Yukimura, and Tezuka. The answer will not be biased so they used some type of electric truth chair. Since it's only Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Yamabuki, Fudomine, St. Rudolph, and Seigaku So the teams up against each other are:

Hyotei - St. Rudolph

Seigaku - Fudomine

Rikkaidai - Yamabuki

Since there will be three teams left, Hyotei will remain seeded and it will be the other two who will battle against each other.

Let's go over to Seigaku and see how they're handling this situation.

OVER TO SEIGAKU

The eight girls sat at a lounge given to them to strategize, this would be trouble for Seigaku since none of them had known if they were good or not. Tension stuck in the air enough so you can feel it, why is there so much tension over karaoke you ask?

Well the prize is a cruise for the team who wins, there you can sharpen your tennis skills and relax before the Kantou regionals. They have to win the prefecturals first and then they go on the cruise, but if you have the pass for the cruise and you lose in the prefecturals, you give it to the team who has won it.

Funny how this works, neh? So you basically have two chances for the pass, though the teams are confident enough to keep the pass.

Now I wonder who is going to do doubles…

All eight girls look at each other and who was also going to do singles?

"I think I know how we're going to do this."

Rei spoke up as everyone casted their gaze upon her.

"We could do Taki and Saku for doubles like we do for tennis."

"But whose going to do singles 2?"

"You are, Kimi."

"Me?"

Kimi exclaimed, she didn't really expect this. Kimi was naturally good at the media art and average at academics but she would've expected Rei herself.

"Singles 1 will be Yaki."

"I guess I could give it a try."

Yaki didn't really think singing would suit her, but you won't know until you try neh?

"2 minutes until we're on…" The girls nodded at each other.

It was like sudden death, either they do good or humiliate themselves. They were counting on their Sakura pair {Taki and Saku} along with Kimi and Yaki.

"First match is Seigaku vs. Fudomine!"

Their doubles pair consists with silver and black hair, one girl had piercing blue eyes and the other had a striking green. They were about the same around Taki and Saku's height but a little more… manlier as Kimi would say.

"Neh, smooth or rough?" The girl with the silver hair and green eyes looked at Taki, then at the racquet,

"Smooth."

It fell on rough, so Taki and Saku sing the verses and other girls will sing the chorus.

The song will be Bouken Desho Desho

Taki and Saku:

Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni…

Nandedaro anata no eranda watashi desu

Mou tomaranai unmeisamakara kimeraretakedo

I BELIEVE!

Mane dakeja tsumaranaino

YOU'LL BE RIGHT!

Kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dakewo

Suruyo!

-The other girls

bouken desho desho

honto ga uso ni kawaru sekai de

yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru

no yo dare no tame janai

-Taki and Saku

ishoni kite kudasai

dokomadem jiyuu na watashi

wo mite yo ne ashita kakoni

natta kyou no ima kiseki…

I BELIEVE YOU!

~Music~

Modorenai tokomade ikanakya Tsumanni

Saa oshiete himeteru

Negai wo kagami ni nageta

MY DELIGHT!

Karada goto tometara…

YOUR MIND FLY!

Odoro kasete odorite egao ni narou…

-The other girls

hajimari desho desho

kirei go yami wo terasumitai ni

watashi no chikara anata no namida dochi mo

tadashii no

- Taki and Saku

genjitsu ni yureru sensai na

kokara ga kizutsuku no wa

iya omoimashita itsumo

itsumo mune no oki ni

kotae ga…

~ Music ~

futsuu janai no ga

touzen ara kotaeru

watashi wa nani ga dekiru

futsuu demo futsuu janakute…

Kanjiru mama Kanjiru koto dakewo

Suru yo…

- Other girls

bouken desho desho

nonto ga uso ni kawaru sekai de

yume ga aru kara tsuyoko naru no yo

dare no tame janai

hajimari desho hajimari nan desho

kirei ga ami wo

teratsumitai ni watashi no anata bouken tochu

-Taki and Saku

ishoni susundeku doko ma

demo jiyuu ni

genjitsu wo koete

ashita kakoni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki…

tashika na…

mirai wo…

tsuka mou…

mirai wo…

I believe in you…

Taki and Saku panted a little as cheers filled the entire room. Which is quite impressive since the room was quite large.

"Ah, Sugoi Taki-chan, Saku-chan!"

Kimi tackled them when they arrived to the lounge.

"The judges haven't decided the score yet Kimi." Akuru sighed.

"Hai hai, nee-chan."

"Besides Kimi, you're next." Saku grinned,

"Ah, looks like they put up the score."

The score board had shown,

Yakuto-Killika pair

Atobe: 6

Yukimura: 8.3

Tezuka: 8.4

Total: 23.7

Kagami-Harukatsu pair

Atobe: 6

Yukimura: 6

Tezuka: 6.5

Total: 18.5

"Ah, yatta!"

The Sakura pair cheered in triumph.

"It's one to love! Kimi-chan, make us proud!"

Kimi grinned at the Sakura pair before going onstage. Her opponent was a few inches taller but not much, she had brown hair and caramel eyes.

"Smooth or rough?"

"Smooth."

Stated her opponent. Gee, quite bubbly neh? Well it landed on smooth.

The song will be Forever We Can Make It (Since it's the short ver I'll wing it. ;)

Opponent:

Forever we can make it ~

Koisuru Otometachi no Shinsen Dokan it's so kyuu ~

Shai de shisei ga hikoi kare I watashitachi muchuu

Zasshi no renai koonaa hiku taimi ngu ga daiji

Nonki de ii mon

Kimi:

Hito no kokoro ni nozoki anaga

Tsuitetara donna ni ii darou

Dare ka ni tirareru yume made michau

Tsumi agete kita anata eno omoi

Umi ni okocchite mo

Opponent:

Mata mitsukedaseru teieru kara

Kimi:

Saikou no chansu now is the time

Opponent:

Minogasanai only once!

Kimi:

Kizu tsuita te ii janai

Both:

So we can never give up!

Opponent:

Saikou no chansu now is the time!

Kimi:

Minogasanai only once!

Opponent:

Koukai nante shitakunai desho

Kimi:

Forever we can make it!

IN THE LOUNGE

The Sakura Pair had glomped Kimi once she had arrived from the stage.

"You were great, Kimi."

Akuru gently grinned at her imouto, saa, this was called sisterly love neh?

"Ah, the results."

Kimikaruka-

Atobe: 6.7

Yukimura: 8.4

Tezuka: 7.8

Total: 24.9

Utsukari-

Atobe: 5

Yukimura: 5.8

Tezuka: 5.8

Total: 16.6

"Now it's two to love!"

The girls turned to Rei, it was her turn next. At least the would win either way.

TIME SKIP

"We're up against Rikkaidai now."

"I guess we could try another doubles pair."

What other doubles pair then? Taki and Saku already sang and Kimi had too.

"We could try Aku-buchou with Mazia."

It was a makeshift pair but what choice did they have?

So the plan was Akuru and Mazia in doubles, Chihiro in Singles 2, and Iyaka in Singles 1.

First up was Akuru-Mazia pair.

"Smooth or rough?" Mazia asked not caring about the stares that had bore through her.

"Rough."

It landed on smooth.

Song: Hartes Ciel Melenas Walasye {I'm lazy to input the lyrics}

IN THE LOUNGE

"Aku-buchou and Za-chan were so wonderful." Chihiro smiled.

"I wonder how they'd do as a doubles pair in tennis."

"Ah, the results are up again."

Akuru-Mazia pair

Atobe: 9.5

Yukimura: 9.7

Tezuka: 9.6

Total: 28.8

Yukari-Kaiyou pair

Atobe: 7

Yukimura: 6

Tezuka: 5

Total: 18

"Yatta! We're sooooo sugoi!"

The Sakura pair and Kimi grinned from ear to ear.

TIME SKIP

Chihiro's total was 27.9 and Iyaka's was 26.9. Seigaku was up against Hyotei now. There was so much tension like if it was the Nationals, but it the prize _was_ a 3 day cruise. Then suddenly, now that they think about it, wouldn't Hyotei go on a cruise either way?

This had caused the team to sweatdrop.

Anyway, the plan was Taki and Saku in doubles, Chihiro in Singles 2 once again, and Mazia in Singles 1.

Doubles Song: Scramble {From School Rumble}

Singles 2 Song: Change {From Hanasakeru Seishounen}

Singles 1 Song: Hare Hare Yukai {From The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya}

Results-

Itakiyu-Sakuyasa pair~ 28.3

Chihirokali~ 29.7

Mazia~ 30!

"Yatta!"

Let's just hope they don't lose in prefecturals tomorrow.

PREFECTURALS ~

What a coincidence, they were up against Fudomine.

Doubles 2: Rei and Kimi

Doubles 1: Taki and Saku

Singles 3: Mazia

Singles 2: Iyaka

Singles 1: Akuru

Doubles 2 is starting so let's not waste time here!

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Since this chapter was mostly bout karaoke stuff I'll put in the sleepover early. :) **

Since Mazia's bed was soooooooooo huge they decided to all climb in. From left to right the girls were Taki, Saku, Kimi, Chihiro, Mazia, Akuru, Rei, Yaki, Sakuno, and Tomoka.

"Since we all are friends, why don't we play the ultimate truth game with penalties."

'We all are friends?' Everyone but Taki, Saku, and Kimi thought.

"Starting with freshmen! Sakuno-chan~ have anyone you like?"

Sakuno stuttered with her words but Mazia covered for her.

"Does senpai have anyone special?"

Now it was Taki's turn to stutter.

"Ah, too bad Taki-chan. I heard Momo has feelings for certain buchou's imouto at Fudomine~"

Yaki grinned at her sister's jealousy.

"Wow, she didn't even deny it." Kimi commented.

"Why should I? He so…" Taki had gotten interrupted by Mazia,

"Much like a gorilla?"

Taki pouted at her.

"I've heard Kimi has been hanging out with Kaidoh recently."

"Eeh? Kaidoh-senpai?"

Tomoka had loudly asked. {Kind of}

"Sometimes, Yaki stares to much at Fuji-senpai."

Mazia spilled out.

"Saku kept staring at Marui-san at the party, do you have _special_ feelings for him?"

"I… REFUSE TO ANSWER!"

"PENALY!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

SOMEWHERE WITH THE GUYS TEAM

"Did you hear something Echizen?"

"Mada mada dane."

**Looks like I finished another chapter! :D I'm thinking of rewriting The Labyrinth Court but I dunno. What do you think? Oh well.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 6! **


	7. Chapter 7 Just Doubles

**-The Labyrinth Court-**

**Chapter 6: Doubles Takes Over The Court!**

Rei and Kimi had stood in their positions, Rei had first serve, 1and this was Rei's time to start her tennis debut. She will no longer be the data girl, but a significant ally to the team.

Kimi had been nervous but no need to worry neh? Her friends were watching her, supporting her, and cheering for her. She had her dance style for years, she wanted to change, but not completely, and there was one question that ran through her mind, where will I start?

Rei bounced the ball, they haven't even started but she was already sweating a little. Kimi looked at her with a reassuring smile,

"Don't worry Rei, I got your back and you have mine, right?"

Rei smiled a little and the ball soared into the skies coming down slowly.

Ichi…

Nii…

San!

The racquet connected with the ball, everyone heard the loud smack and that was all they heard.

"It dropped?"

Yes, the smack you had heard was a feint.

"Rei hit it heavily but had lowered her racquet before it shot through the court."

Akuru explained before Inui or Rei could've.

"It's called the Ochiba Serve."

Kimi added, a certain freshman trio along with Tomoka and Sakuno had pondered about the name.

"Fallen Leaves Serve?"

"Yep, its Rei's signature serve!"

At the boys' team, a certain data man had replayed the serve in his head.

'She had hit it with 76.3% of strength and lowered the racquet to reduce the strength in the form of a drop shot. She had lowered it by 3.3 inches.'

Rei had thrown it in the air once again; her form was significantly different if you had looked close enough. A loud smack had been heard but it had not simple dropped, it slid in a shape of an R.

"That wasn't the Ochiba Serve?"

Yaki had faced the freshman trio,

"You see, Rei is a data specialist. But, in a real tennis match her specialist isn't data, she's really a serve specialist. The one you had saw just now is her favorite serve; Reika serve."

"Reika Serve?"

"It means Below Zero Serve. The chance of anyone else doing this serve successfully except Rei is below zero."

Saku had finished while the trio had absorbed the information.

"Ah, Yurukime-senpai's so cool!"

The girls could only nod in agreement, Rei was usually known for data instead. This was her day to make a name for herself, but that's not all, this is Kimi's chance to change, to grow, to make her certain someone proud.

CHIHIRO'S POV

I had stood there, I had nothing to do but watch what was in front of me, but I felt surprisingly… empty. I looked down at my hands,

Why do I feel this way? My life is great the way it is, but why do I **hate** it? I'm very grateful with the life I have but why?

_**Because you hate it.**_

I don't hate my life, do I?

_**You don't realize it do you? You're so dense, you're not meant to live in a place like this.**_

Not meant… to live?

_**You don't belong with these kinds of people. Everyone lies, everyone is a disgrace, and everyone is disgusting…**_

I don't… belong?

_**You're different. You're even **__**more**__** horrible then the people around you.**_

I'm horrible? I'm disgusting, I'm a disgrace, I'm not meant to live here, I don't belong…

"Chi-senpai?"

THIRD PERSON POV

Chihiro looked up to see her beloved cousin, Mazia. Concern filled her eyes as she eyes stared at her.

"It's nothing Za-chan; don't worry about it 'kay?"

Mazia reluctantly nodded, "Okay, though you don't look so good."

Mazia was right; Chihiro was pale making her appearance looking vulnerable, and frail.

"Ah, it's nothing really. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Mazia still had her doubts as she nodded and walked up beside Taki and resumed watching the match.

Chihiro almost forgot about the match, the score was currently five to love with Seigaku leading, and Chihiro decided to forget about the voice inside her head and watch the rest of the match.

WITH KIMIKARUKA AND REIKA

Reika stared at her opponents, despite both Kimikaru and Reika had given them a hard time, they were still up and standing though, they were sweating heavily yet they weren't panting as hard as Reika was aiming for.

Reika had concentrated on the ball that would end the match, she had gotten in her Below Zero position, and the racquet was about to connect to the ball, until…

"Kimikaru!"

Kimi had lost consciousness due to the heat and the pressure she had put on her leg. You see, few days ago when she had physical education, they were doing some type of jump test, and she had succeeded though the board was high enough to damage her leg when she landed.

Kimi's height was four inches taller than Mazia so it wasn't a pretty sight to see. If you are wondering what happened to Mazia, well, she was left unscathed.

"Kimi-senpai!"

"Kimi-chan!"

"Kimikaru…"

"Stop yelling, it's giving me a little headache."

"You alright there? You passed out during the match; did you do anything to hurt yourself? Are you ill?"

"I'm just fine… I think."

Akuru twitched at two particular words, the words are, 'I think'.

"Don't be such a worrywart, it's not really all bad, I mean, you, Yaki-senpai, Mazia-chan, and Taki-chan and Saku-chan, are going to lead us for victory right?"

Everyone smiled a bit as Mazia spoke up,

"We'll win for you, Kimi-senpai. You can guarantee victory for Seigaku, so rest easy 'kay?"

Kimikaru smiled at Mazia who had hesitantly gave one back,

"Alright, let's win for Kimi-chan!"

TAKI AND SAKU – DOUBLES ONE –

"Ganbatte, Sakuya-chan!"

Kikumaru cheerily glomped Saku who gave him a death hug.

"Can't…breathe… Sakuya-chan…!"

"Fine, fine, fine, but Eiji-kun so huggable!"

"Hurry Saku-chan!"

"Haiiiiiiii…"

Taki and Saku had arrived on the court facing their awaiting opponents.

While somewhere not faraway sat Reika, drowning herself in her drawings, and quietly thinking, 'I'm sorry, Kimikaru. It was my fault I didn't check on you, Akuru had entrusted me with you but, I hadn't even thought of you during the match. I don't think I earn you're forgiveness but please forgive me for making such a careless mistake, Akuru.'

"Don't worry about it, Rei."

Reika had cautiously looked up to see her captain.

"I don't blame you for what happened earlier but if you decide to punish yourself, could you go check on Kimikaru?"

Akuru smiled at Reika who had gave a small grin and nodded,

"Arigato Aku-buchou."

TAKI AND SAKU

"Alright Taki serves first!"

"Aww… why me?"

"Because we're starting with the Hoshi Formation!"

"Fine but I like Crescent better…"

**And that's all for this chapter! Didn't expect Reika's name to be a serve huh? And what about Chihiro? She seems to be troubled… and Taki and Saku seem to have something up their sleeves.**

**I'm also working on NLA and SSHS currently but I'm actually done with NLMGNMTL's chapter one so… yeah. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
